Alexstrasza la lieuse de vie
by MadMeary
Summary: Elle était la Lieuse de vie, l'aspect du vol rouge, et la protectrice de toutes les vies du monde d' Azeroth.


**Voilà, un tout petit one-shot sur l'univers de WoW. Avant tout je tiens à préciser que je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu, mais j'aime beaucoup son univers que j'ai découvert par l'intermédiaire d'un autre jeu appartenant à la même société. Pardonnez donc s'il y a des erreurs, ce n'est que ma deuxième histoire sur World of Warcaft.**

 **Quête du jour: annoncer que tous les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de Blizzard qui a la gentillesse de me les prêter le temps d'une aventure.**

* * *

 **Alexstrasza la lieuse de vie**

Elle était la Lieuse de vie, l'aspect du vol rouge, et la protectrice de toutes les vies du monde d' Azeroth. Elle répondait au nom d' Alexstrasza, c'était les titans qui avaient fait d'elle un aspect, et la reine de tous les dragons. Elle était la sœur aînée d' Ysera la rêveuse, qui elle aussi était un aspect et chargée de protéger le rêve d'émeraude.

Bien qu'elle était un dragon, elle utilisait le plus souvent sa forme humanoïde d'elfe. Cela était beaucoup plus pratique et moins impressionnant pour les mortels lorsqu'elle s'adressait à eux.

En ce moment, la reine rêvassait, ou plutôt s'interrogeait... Lieuse de vie, c'était son titre, ce par quoi les peuples faisaient référence à elle. Cependant, depuis quelques temps ce titre la gênait, et elle aurait parfois voulut le changer.

La vie, ce cadeau précieux que les titans avaient offert aux mondes. Même après toutes ces années, Alexstrasza trouvait cela merveilleux, et éprouvait une immense joie lorsqu'elle observait les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Quel bonheur lorsqu'elle avait détecté la présence d'une vie dans le ventre d' Aggra.

Les générations se succédaient, et c'était son devoir, ainsi que celui des autres aspects de s'assurer que la vie continuait jour après jour, année après année.

Quelle ironie de porter le nom de lieuse de vie lorsque la mort lui tournait sans cesse autour. Elle avait dû tuer Malygos, l'aspect du vol bleu et gardien de la magie, qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un ami. Il était devenu, et avait abandonné ses propres enfants alors qu'ils étaient dans leur œuf, il était devenu incontrôlable, et la reine n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui retirer la vie.

Alexstrasza, avait elle aussi du faire le deuil de gens qu'elle aimait, comme les créatures qu'elle devait protéger. Elle avait d'abord perdu son premier compagnon Tyranastrasz, tué par celui qu'elle avait également considéré comme un ami, Aile de Mort, dont le nom, faisait à présent trembler de peur et de rage. Elle avait également perdu son deuxième consort, et enfin son troisième et dernier, Korialstrasz.

En plus de les avoir perdu eux, elle avait vécu la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver à une mère, le décès de ses enfants Caelestrasz, plus connu sous le nom de Calen, avait péri dans un combat contre la compagne officielle d' Aile de Mort, et la plus redoutable, Sintharia. Son autre fils, Vaelastrasz, appelé Vaelan sous sa forme humaine, le Némésis du fils d' Aile de Mort, Néfarion, avait été capturé et corrompu par ce dernier, alors que le fils d' Alexstrasza avait juré de combattre le vol noir. Quant à leur sœur, Keristrasza, elle avait été capturé par Malygos, et forcée de s'accoupler avec lui. Il avait si souvent utilisé sa magie sur elle, qu'il avait fini par la briser, et elle était devenue complètement folle. Elle avait délivré de ses tourments par de courageux aventuriers qui avaient traversé le Nexus pour la tuer. Même si cela pouvait paraître étrange, sa mère leur en était reconnaissante, ils avaient aidé sa fille, et aujourd'hui elle ne souffrait plus.

Elle avait tout perdu, parce que tous les six étaient morts en défendant la vie, ce à quoi ils croyaient, ce avec lequel ils avaient grandi. La reine du vol rouge avait perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde, par la faute de dragons, des créatures de sa propre espèce. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer les humains, les orcs, les elfes, les démons...C'était mieux ainsi, elle continuait à faire son devoir sans ressentiment pour ces créatures, ses enfants de substitution.

Les seuls responsables étaient des dragons et seulement des dragons, et elle ne pouvait pas condamner sa propre espèce à cause de quelques fous.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait un monde à surveiller, des ordres à donner, le temps ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner, et elle devait continuer à vivre et à faire ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Elle était Alexstrasza, reine des dragons, aspect du vol rouge, Lieuse de vie. C'était un honneur et un fardeau, elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir, elle n'avait pas le droit non plus de se plaindre ou de pleurer, elle représentait la Lumière, l'Espoir de tout ceux qui se battaient, et n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner.

Pourtant, tous les matins, la dragonne imaginait un monde en paix, où les différents peuples s'entraideraient plutôt que se feraient la guerre, et vaincraient tout ceux qui s'opposeraient à cette harmonie. Plus de Horde et plus d' Alliance, mais un seul et même regroupement.

Qui sait, peut-être que cela arriverait in jour, et peut-être était-ce à cela que rêvait Ysera...


End file.
